Herea
Herea is the "god" of Will and its primary leader along with Serena. Appearance Herea appears as a youthful, human boy who has spiky orange hair with a single braid. He wears a short brown tunic along with an accompanying green sash. Herea has his single wing to the left of his body. History Early History Being the twin-leaders of Will, Herea and Serena can be assumed to have lived for an extremely long time that predates the Val-Fasq, the EDEN Civilization, and the first Chrono Quakes. It was the Will that constructed the Central Globe not only as a means to utilize inter-dimensional travel, but also as a "reset" point as its infinitely sustained energy could be detonated to incur a Big Crunch, an event that the duo boasts that they have invoked multiple times to wipe out multiple "cycles" of existence. Eigou Kaiki no Toki Herea and Serena are alluded from the very start of EK where they converse to each other at the end of very chapter at the events that passed in a strange dimension that seems to be deep inside the Infinite Corridor. They utilize their envoys, Parfait and Sorbet, to act in their stead as their existence was beyond the physical plane and they required a physical host to bound them in the real world. The Will's technology allowed them to reconstruct the disintegrated body of Roselle Mateus and return him to the realm of the living. Roselle had apparently awoke in utter despair to find his treasured pendant of his deceased sister missing and this void in his psyche allowed Herea to possess Roselle completely as his anchor to the physical realm. With their envoy's defeat, Herea and Serena found this "cycle" as another anomaly and planned to incur another Big Crunch. Before that however, Herea sought another host to have Serena materialized and decided to use Roselle's memories to find the suitable "partner" that leads him to target Kazuya's chosen Angel, as one way or another, Roselle's memory of them would be strongest according to their respective routes. Herea causes a small explosion to breach the interior of the Luxiole and takes the chosen Angel to the Central Globe and drives Tact and the UPW operatives out to prepare for the calamity. The Luxiole is recalled to ABSOLUTE and Herea demands for to Kazuya come alone into the Master Core room unless they wished to see the end of all things immediately. Kazuya agrees and takes off on the remodeled Holy Blood into an Infinite Corridor entryway and lands inside the Master Core. Herea allows him to see his chosen Angel trapped in stasis and reveals that he called him here so he could draw out the emotions necessary to allow Serena to possess the body. Herea throws and crushes Kazuya against the floor and control consoles in the room with his chosen Angel watching and eventually throws him against the stasis cell and frees the chosen Angel where she begs them to stop and she willingly submits herself to be possessed. Herea however kills Kazuya outright, knowing that his chosen Angel would never give in if he was still alive. The plan goes awry for them as a familiar pendant drops from Kazuya's body and the chosen Angel brings it closer to Herea, causing Roselle to regain consciousness and allowed him and the chosen Angel to escape. When the Central Globe's detonation is nearly primed, Herea and Serena lament that they weren't able to find their material hosts but still plan to proceed with the Big Crunch. However, a voice protests against them and the six Gate Keepers from their respective dimensions delay the detonation long enough for Kazuya to regain consciousness and call the Angel Wing to break through the Central Globe to cancel out the explosion. Herea and Serea bind themselves to their flagship to confront their opposition one last time. The endeavor is unsuccessful, and the targeting of Kazuya's chosen Angel is what causes their downfall for that Angel's Hyper Weapon is the only thing capable of piercing their improved desperation shield. Personality Essentially partners, Herea and Serena share similar personalities and speak with a very monotonous fashion. With their age came knowledge and understanding of the lifeforms that are beneath them and they have little regard to those that go against them. They muse about the events with slight joviality and disinterest but become more serious as their plans reach fruition. Category:Will Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters